


More Interesting

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Megan's reading in a café when a strange woman asks to join her.





	More Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'café'.

"Mind if I join you?" Distracted from her book, Megan looked up to see an unfamiliar woman standing by her table, a cup in hand. A few inches shorter than her with light brown hair cut in a chin-length bob with blue-green eyes, something about the way she held herself screamed 'law enforcement' to Megan.

Despite this, Megan nodded and moved her bag out of the way. "Of course, have a seat. I'm Megan Reeves."

"Terry Lake." After setting her things down, Terry offered her hand.

Shaking it, Megan found her grip rather firmer than she was used to from other women. "Pleasure to meet you."

"A shared pleasure." Terry sat down and took a sip of her drink. "Forgive me for asking, but are you in law enforcement?"

Smiling wryly, Megan admitted, "I was. I left because my heart wasn't in it. You?"

"FBI," Terry confessed with a sheepish smile. "I'm a teacher at Quantico now."

"Where did you work before that?" Megan couldn't resist asking. Maybe they'd worked with the same people at different times.

Terry fidgeted with her cup. "I bounced around a couple field offices."

"Did you ever work in L.A.?" Megan closed her book and set it aside, taking a sip of her coffee.

Raising her eyebrows, Terry nodded. "I did. My team leader was Don Eppes."

"Me, too." Megan grinned, pleased that her suspicions had been right. "Did you work with his brother, Charlie, too?"

Terry nodded, laughing a little. "Yeah, Don didn't exactly _like_ when Charlie helped. He didn't like exposing him to danger."

"By the time I started there, Don seemed fine with it," Megan mused, thinking of how matter-of-fact Don had been about taking complex math problems to his brother.

Shrugging, Terry tucked her hair behind her ear. "They had some brotherly issues to work out. Childhood wasn't easy for either of them."

"I got that impression." Megan sighed softly and decided to shift the topic a little. "What was your specialty?"

Terry started at her for a moment before giving a soft chuckle. "Forensic psychology. And yours?"

"Profiler," Megan answered promptly, amused by the similarity of their chosen specialties. "I moved here to finish my doctorate and counsel women in prison."

Smiling sympathetically, Terry told her, "I got tired of chasing bad guys, too. That's why I'm teaching others how to do it."

"Do you have any funny stories to share?" Megan asked, thinking of her own Quantico days.

Terry laughed. "There was this one time I laughed so hard I thought I'd never catch my brother.

Smiling, Megan settled in to listen to Terry's story. It was _much_ more interesting than her book.


End file.
